projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Bee-trayed ¦ Magic: Shandalar 33
Jared feels bad for having to save scum from a Whim. Synopsis Jared has tweaked his deck. Jared duels a sea dragon. Jared tries to use a strategy that he finds won't work with the old rules. Jared takes 6 damage from a Water Elemental and Giant Tortoise, while Jared counters with 3 from Bird of Paradise. Jared thinks he could win, before realizing he is a forest short, and the sea dragon plays a second Water Elemental. Jared's Craw Worm gets the Sea Dragon down to 1, before he loses. Jared duels a Mine Stealer. Jared plays with Killer Bees. Jared wins easily, and gets to duplicate a card. He duplicates Berserk. A large Thought Invoker battles Jared. Jared realizes that his life is going down due to the wizard's power. Jared puts the Aspect of Wolf onto his Killer Bees. The AI keeps sending the Aspect of Wolf back into Jared's hand and do nothing else. A Whim appears, and Jared feels that the difficulty is increasing, and that he needs to start killing wizards. Jared thanks the commenters for reminding him about Power Sink. A Yourian Soldier slowly takes away Jared's points, as Fungasaur continues to grow. Jared goes on to win with his Killer Bees and Fungasaur, winning him a bunch of cards - including Twiddle - and a blue amulet. Jared needs to save the city against a Whim. Jared needs to get rid of the Whim's opening card. Power Sink is causing problems. Jared shows the Whimsy card - but the Whim had it. Jared's video breaks temporarily. It took 5 damage from the Whimsy. Jared keeps being attacked by Swamps. Jared has a lot of Land cards, but not much to play. Both sides deal 1 damage to each other several turns in a row. Eventually the Colossus of Sardia is played! The Whim mana burns itself for 7. Jared takes four more damage to go to 1 point left. Jared loses. Jared reloads, and wish he wasn't save scumming. This may be the longest series Jared has had. A power sink makes Jared lose again. The Whim starts with a Merfolk this time, a much more reasonable start. The AI plays poorly as the Craw Worm arrives - but Twiddle is played, taking out Jared's Craw Worm! Whimsy destroys a lot of the Whim's cards, allowing Fungusaur to arrive. Jared is confused by the Whim's strategy. Siren's Call forces Jared to attack. Jared is slowly turning the game around as Fungasaur continues to get stronger. Jared attacks for four by attacking the Carrion Ants. He attacks again, wiping all cards from the Whim's side. Jared deals a big hit, and wins! The people are freed. Jared attempts to track down another city being attacked. Jared duels a Sea Dragon taking over a town. A Bird of Paradise easily defeats the Sea Dragon. Jared is disappointed that there was no sequel to this game. Jared believes he is ready for the blue castle. Jared duels another Sea Dragon. Jared discusses why the Craw Worm is bad, despite using it. Craw Worm is nothing special. Jared duels an Elementalist. The Craw Worm returns. The Worm deals half the elemental's health. Jared can see the silhouette of the Wall of Air, and showed it off to everyone he knew when he was a kid. Jared wins in a few turns. Jared's deck is full, but is allowed to have a duplicate card. Jared has to sell some of his cards. Jared buys the Faeries Dragon that has random effects! Jared can't warp to a town that is being destroyed. Jared can't wait to do wacky stuff! Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Thumbnails